


Deux lignes à côté -ou- Histoire d'amour

by Rubombee



Category: No Fandom, Poetry - Original
Genre: Français | French, Geometry, Other, Poetry, Wow this is really old, backdated, it's cute though
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubombee/pseuds/Rubombee
Summary: Un vieux poème que j'ai retrouvé. Je l'aime bien.





	Deux lignes à côté -ou- Histoire d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais posté ça sur mon blog à l'époque, et quelqu'un avait dit que ça lui rappelait un poème qu'on avait vu en CE2. J'avais répondu que je ne m'en rappelais pas, mais là j'ai cherché et j'ai trouvé [_Géométrie_ de Jean-Luc Moreau](https://www.babelio.com/auteur/Jean-Luc-Moreau/107178/citations/939539)… Alors comme je sais pas si mon subconscient a été inspiré par ce poème, je compte ceci comme valide pour une publication sur AO3 x)

* * *

Il était une fois

Deux lignes à coté.

Elles n'étaient ni trop près,

Et pas trop loin non plus,

Et elles ne se voyaient

Qu'une heure tous les matins.

À force de se voir ainsi,

Elles découvrirent une chose :

Elles s'aimaient d'amour,

D'un amour d'amoureux.

Ceci découvert,

Elles voulurent se voir plus souvent.

Mais c'était impossible ;

L'une était libre,

L'autre prise ;

Sauf une heure tous les matins.

Tous les jours,

Pendant leur temps libre

Elles réfléchissaient

À un moyen quelconque

De se voir plus souvent.

Elles n'en trouvèrent point

Mais l'une eut une idée ;

C'était de déposer

Une lettre chez messieurs les géomètres.

Le lendemain dans la boite aux lettres

Arriva une lettre

De messieurs les géomètres.

Ils avaient répondu

Que pour se rencontrer

Les deux lignes en question

Devaient être sécantes.

Ils avaient oublié

De mettre le mode d'emploi

Mais quand on est amoureux

On trouve souvent tout seul.

Alors elles demandèrent

À madame la règle

Puis à monsieur l'équerre

Au compas, à la gomme,

Au crayon à papier

Mais ce fut le taille-crayon

Qui trouva une idée,

Il fallait les pousser

Afin qu'elles se rapprochent.

Ils poussèrent tous ensemble

Et de toutes leurs forces.

Puis, incroyable chose,

Les lignes bougèrent.

Lorsqu'elles se touchèrent,

Tout le monde applaudit.

Enfin elles s'embrassèrent,

Mon histoire est finie !

* * *


End file.
